geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Pulse III
Plasma Pulse III is a 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Smokes and Giron. It is the sequel to Plasma Pulse II and also the third installment in the Plasma Pulse series. It is known for its extreme timings, very tight spaces, insane memory, and ridiculously tough segments. It is generally considered an Extreme Demon, only slightly easier than A Bizarre Phantasm, Conical Depression, Phobos, and Bloodbath. It’s currently #51 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Gameplay The level starts with a half speed 2.5 spike cube jump. Next, there is a ball sequence with extremely difficult timings and memorization. This is followed by a very difficult ship sequence with a bunch of gravity and size portals, as well as some difficult moving objects. At the end, the gravity portals are sometimes different from what the player would think they would be. Then, there is a tight wave segment with many tricky moving objects to deal with. This leads into a ball sequence with very difficult timings and tight spaces. Then there is a very tight wave part with difficult spaces and some pillars. This is followed with a fast-clicking based mini cube sequence. Then there is a wave part similar to the previous one. There is a mini cube with more fast clicking, as well as some memorization. Then there is another very tight wave, with cataclysm-styled spike groups. This is followed by another memorization based mini cube. Throughout these sections, there are black flashes which make the gameplay harder. Then there is a very tight fast wave part that also has difficulty spikes on the side. Then there is a ball part with some very hard timings. This is followed by a difficult ship part with a lot of straight flying. Then there is a UFO part with difficult timings, size portals, gravity portals, teleportation portals, and a slew of tricks. Then there is a wave part with lots of tight spaces and crazy timings. This is followed by a cube part with lots of hard timings that ends with a pair of triple spikes. Then there is a very hard dual cube segment, which becomes an extreme Cube/Robot mixed dual, with insane timings. Afterwards, the dual cube gets a little easier, going back into a regular dual. Then there is a cube part with really hard timings. This is followed by a similar ball part. Then there is a shorter but still difficult cube part. The text saying "Kys" appears at the end of this. Then there is a wave part that starts off auto with very tight spaces but requires spamming later. This is followed by a robot part with very difficult timings and ridiculously tight spikes, requiring insanely tight jumps. Afterwards, there is a cube part with insanely hard timings. This is followed by a ship segment with some tight spaces and tricks. Then, there is a set of two triple spike jumps. Then, the level ends. The text "Smoron <3" appears there. User Coins * The first coin is located in the first ball part, and can be reached by jumping near the beginning. The player is saved by an invisible teleportation portal. * The second coin is located at the wave part around 42% and can be reached by going through a spike, which goes up to allow the player to survive. * The third coin is located just before the final ship sequence, and can be reached by falling down instead of jumping when the player is about to reach the ship part. Trivia * This is the third installment of the Plasma Pulse series, and the sequel to Plasma Pulse II. * Oddly, Smokes called this level an Insane Demon, despite it being much harder than Cataclysm. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long Levels Category:Collaborations Category:Featured Levels Category:Insane Demon levels